characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperion
Hyperion is one of the many antiheroes in Marvel Comics. Background The super-being that would become known as Hyperion came to Earth as a baby, sent as the only survivor of the race of Eternals from a dying world. A human named Father raised him under the name of Marcus Milton, teaching him the morals of society. As an adult, he became the super hero known as Hyperion, and protected the world along a team of super humans known as the Squadron Supreme. One day, his universe and another started colliding. While he was trying to prevent the destruction of his reality, he was left in the void his destroyed universe once occupied, as the only survivor, floating in nothingness. But, the group of scientists known as AIM from Earth-616 managed to pull him to their reality. He spent most of his time in captivity, until he was freed by the Avengers, who offered him a place in their ranks. Powers & Abilities *'Eternal Physiology:' Hyperion's unique physiology is common among the Eternals. His body collects cosmic radiation and operates in a process similar to nuclear fusion, specifically processing and gaining nourishment from solar photon particles. As a result, he possesses various superhuman attributes. *'Superhuman Strength:' Hyperion possesses great physical strength. Between 75 and 100 tons,likely class 95. However, currently his strength most likely reaches beyond Class 100+, since Marcus Milton was able to hold two Earths apart to prevent them from colliding with each other for a period of time, confront the Hulk blow-for-blow until the Hulk reverted back to human form, and lift the entire city of Atlantis out of the water and fly high in the air with it. True limits of his strength is still unknown since it fluctuate over time. *'Superhuman Speed:' Hyperion can run, move, and react at speeds that are far beyond the physical capabilities of even the finest human athlete; capable of moving faster than lightning, his top speed is beyond mach 4 (3,700 miles per second) within Earth's atmosphere. *'Flight:' Hyperion has the ability to levitate himself and fly through the air at tremendous speeds by harnessing and manipulating anti-gravitons. At his peak, he is capable of achieving speeds faster than lightning, over 3,700 miles per second. Once in space, he is capable of reaching light speed. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Hyperion's highly advanced musculature converts fatigue poisons directly into cellular energy. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for several days, his ability to convert solar photons into energy sustaining him before he begins to tire. Hyperion is also able to physically withstand the rigors of space without any special clothing, and he has stated that he does not need to breathe. *'Superhuman Durability:' Hyperion's body is far tougher and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. Hyperion can withstand high caliber naval gun fire, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to near absolute temperature (from -455 to 11,000 degrees Fahrenheit without issue) and pressure extremes, powerful energy beams and great impact forces. He has withstood direct blows from the Hulk. He was also able to survive in the void of a destroyed universe. *'Self Sustenance:' Hyperion also does not require air, food or water to survive as long as his body absorb Solar energy. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Hyperion's reflexes & agility are similarly enhanced and are far superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Hyperion's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Enhanced Vision:' Hyperion also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities, including: **'X-Ray Vision:' Hyperion is capable of peering through solid objects. **'Telescopic Vision:' Hyperion can seeing objects in clear and detail at long distance even a minuscule things like strands of DNA while in orbit. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' Hyperion can see all forms of the electromagnetic spectrum as well as any shifts within it. **'Microscopic Vision:' Hyperion can see all things down to the microscopic level. *'Enhanced Hearing:' Hyperion is capable of hearing with amazing clarity and distance, and even perceiving frequencies outside normal range. *'Skilled Fighter:' Hyperion has had some training in hand to hand combat. However, despite his lack of any seriously formalized training, the sheer scope of his various superhuman attributes make him a highly formidable combatant. *'Genius Intellect:' Hyperion has been able to calculate the impact point of one of Ex Nihilo's Origin Bombs when Avengers Tower's computers could not, even noting specific flaws in the computers' design while doing it. He is capable of interpreting DNA code at a glance, accurately enough to determine parentage. His mind itself is a nonlinear photonic array, storing his memories in light, with virtually instantaneous recall: his mind is structured in such a manner that memories are to him as 'real' as the present, his most vivid memory dominating his perceptions. *'Cosmic Energy Manipulation:' Hyperion is capable of willfully manipulating great amounts of cosmic energy for a few physical purposes: **'Atomic Vision:' Hyperion is capable of firing beams of highly intensive heat from his eyes that's often referred to as Atomic Vision, as well as several others. The full limits of his Atomic Vision isn't known, but it can be presumed that is capable of generating up to at least 12,000 degrees Fahrenheit like the Atomic Visions of his alternate-reality counterparts and is powerful enough to kill someone as resilient as Namor. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his body's great physical resistance to injury, it is possible for him to be hurt. If injured, Hyperion can purposely channel cosmic energy to repair damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a human being is capable of. Hyperion's healing powers also dramatically decrease the rate of his aging to an unknown degree. It isn't known if he ages at an exceptionally slow pace or if he has stopped aging altogether. He is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases, viral infections, toxins, chemical poisoning, corrosives, and radiation exposure. Feats Strength *After Abyss loses control of Hulk, like Hulkbuster vs. Hulk in AoU, Hyperion turns him back into banner in one hit. Note: The only other possible damage Hyperion inflicted was heatvision but Hulk seems to have withstood it. 2 *Carries and throws the city of Atlantis. *Messes up Namor. *Easily rips off The High Evolutionary arms off. *Flies straight through a newly rebuilt Terminus *Stops an earth-sized planet moving at incredible speeds on his own. *Most impressive feat is holding back an incursion, the collision of two earths...until the planets collapsed and he failed. Speed *Speeds past Cannonball and Sunspot. *Flies through Terminus before Thor's lightning hits. FTLning. *Dodges a speedblitz from Namor and kills him. Durability *Tanks the destruction of two universes albeit unconscious for an unknown period of time. *No sells a blaze cannon which easily disintegrated a human before. *No sells a sonic cannon. *No sells a an armor piercing missile. *Tanks a blast from The High Evolutionary. *Tanks several hits from a mind controlled hulk and is fine afterwards. *AIM agents drag him down into a building but he’s completely fine. *Tanks a hit from Namor. Skill *Has an impressive photographic memory. *Inhales a room full of toxic gas without harm. *He is great with kids. *The universe approves of his ideology. Weaknesses *'Solar Energy Depletion:' If Hyperion is cut off from the source of his strength, nourishing solar photons particles from the sun, then his strength and abilities gradually are weakened, ultimately making him vulnerable. Iron Man used sterile neutrinos, through dark radiation, to countermand Hyperion's radiation. *'Magic:' Hyperion is particularly susceptible to magic. Fun Facts *Hyperion was created as a pastiche of DC Comics' Superman. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Characters with a Healing Factor